1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf practice device, and more particularly to a tiltable/adjustable golf practice device including multiple height adjusters mounted on the respective corners of the teeing ground. By means of lifting or lowering the height adjusters, the teeing ground can be tilted to simulate the landform of a real golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that many golf players not only will golf on a real golf course, but also will expend more time to practice the golfing skill with a golf practice device so as to correct the teeing or putting attitude and promote the golfing skill.
A simplest conventional golf practice device is an artificial lawn paved on the ground. A player can directly stand on the artificial lawn to practice teeing or putting skill. However, a real golf course has a waved landform, which is quite different from that of a plane ground. Therefore, the artificial lawn paved on the ground can hardly simulate the landform of a real golf course. As a result, the practice effect is poor.
To solve the above problem, various improved golf practice devices have been developed. For example, an improved golf practice device employs a hydraulic measure to push the teeing ground of the golf practice device. Multiple hydraulic members are used to drive the teeing ground into a desired tilted state to simulate the landform of a real golf course. However, such golf practice device requires an entire set of hydraulic equipment and electronic control system so that the cost for the golf practice device is very high. Moreover, once the golf practice device is installed, it is impossible to freely remove the golf practice device to another site.